kancollefandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Richelieu
Thông tin | slot2= | slot3=- Trống - | slot4=- Trống - | slot1icon = | slot2icon = | space1=3 | space2=3 | space3=3 | space4=3 | fuel = 100 | ammo = 125 | M_FP =+4 | M_AA =+2 | M_Armor =+3 | S_Fuel = 11 | S_Ammo = 17 | S_Steel = 36 | S_Bauxite = 4 | name 1=Richelieu Kai | japanesename 1=Richelieu改 | hv 1= | id 1=292 | rarity 1= 7 | type 1=FBB | class 1=Richelieu | hp 1=89 | firepower 1=72 (96) | armor 1=78 (96) | torpedo 1=0 | evasion 1= 39 (73) | AA 1=28 (78) | aircraft 1=12 | speed 1=Nhanh | LOS 1= 16 (54) | ASW 1=0 | range 1=Xa | luck 1=24 (95) | slot 1=4 | time 1=Lv45 ( 1600 2000) | build 1=Nâng cấp | slot1 1= | slot2 1= | slot3 1=- Trống - | slot4 1=- Trống - | slot1icon 1= | slot2icon 1= | space1 1=3 | space2 1=3 | space3 1=3 | space4 1=3 | fuel 1= 100 | ammo 1= 130 | M_FP 1=+4 | M_AA 1=+2 | M_Armor 1=+4 | S_Fuel 1= 12 | S_Ammo 1= 19 | S_Steel 1= 39 | S_Bauxite 1= 4 }} Lời thoại Báo giờ (Kai) Character Ngoại hình Xuất hiện trong Kancolle với vẻ ngoài khá nhợt nhạt, một mái tóc dài hoe vàng gợn sóng với một lọn tóc nhỏ rủ xuống giữa hai mắt. Đôi mắt của Richelieu (theo miêu tả) có màu xám nhạt và đôi lúc là hơi xanh. Cô ấy cũng có hai nốt ruồi. Một dưới mắt trái và một phía dưới môi. Trang phục của cô gồm một chiếc nón beret (nón nồi) trắng lớn với một quả cầu len đỏ trang trí trên đỉnh nón (pom pom) và một dải ruy băng dài màu đen phía sau nón, một khăn quàng cổ với cái ren màu xám,đen và đỏ; một mảnh đầm với ba tông đen, trắng và xám, một đai lưng trắng quấn quanh phần dưới ngực; đôi bao tay trắng đen, một mảnh khăn ba màu quấn quanh tay trái; tất dài đen-trắng và 1 đôi giày loafer với món trang sức mỏ neo vàng đính phía trên. Diện mạo này của cô ấy khiến ta có sự liên tưởng sâu sắc với người đồng hương là Commandant Teste vì mái tóc và chiếc nón beret kiểu hải quân Pháp của cô ấy. Personality Notes Thông tin bổ sung * Toàn bộ pháo chính của cô ấy được đặt tập trung về phần mũi ( mặt trước của tàu) và không được lắp đặt ở phía sau, tương tự như chị em của cô là thiết giáp hạm Dunkerque. * Hạ thủy năm 1939, Richelieu đồng thời cũng là tên của lớp thiết giáp, những thiết giáp hạm lớn nhất lúc bấy giờ được xây dưng bởi người Pháp. * Commissioned too late to see service in the early stage of the war, she first saw combat against her former allies when Swordfish bombers from HMS Hermes attacked her on July 7th 1940, in which one torpedo struck and detonated her depth charges causing significant damage. She was repaired enough in time to move to Dakar, which she helped defend against British forces, though she was hit twice. After the remaining French forces returned to the Allies side she went to America for refit and repair. Upon return she saw service with the British Home Fleet before moving to the British Eastern Fleet to take part in operations against Japan, seeing some bombardment duties. On her way to Singapore, she struck a magnetic mine at 0744 on 9 September while passing down the Straits of Malacca. She eventually limped into Singapore at 12:00 on 11 September. * She remained in service until 1968, when she was broken up for scrap. A gun barrel is preserved at Brest. Xem thêm *Danh sách thiết giáp hạm *Thiết giáp hạm Richelieu trên Wikipedia